Naveen's Serenata
by TPATFan16
Summary: Naveen gives Tiana 2 surprises that she ends up loving them both and him more then ever. this is when Naveen serenades Tiana with my favorite romantic song EVER! Insipred from "Amy, La Niña De La Mochila Azul" Read cause I know you'll love it and I put you guys a little help. With Romance, Music and CUTENESS! :


**Hey, it´s TPATFan again with my 2****nd**** Princess and the Frog fanfic,YAY! And I have been dying to to show you guys this story. I've wrote it on my iPod while I was imagining it in my head whenever I hear my favourite romantic song ever! "La De La Mochila Azul" (The Girl Of The Blue Schoolback) AAH! It's from a really great kids soap opera I used to watch when I was 6 years old. I should warn you that I don't own this song, or TPATF* just the story and I just made a little re-writing into my own lyrics. But if you wanna hear the song, go to YouTube and write "Amy-Raul's Serenata" I should warn you that it's in Spanish, if you know it, good, if you don't I help ya out with the lyrics at the end.**

**You're really going to love (; WELL, ENJOY!**

On a peaceful evening, in New Orleans, best friends Tiana and Charlotte were relaxing in Tiana´s bedroom in her brand new restaurant, which was already a big hit in New Orleans and it was everything Tiana dreamed it would be. The girls were in casual clothes, chatting and Tiana was telling Charlotte her entire adventure when she was a frog in the bayou, Charlotte was in shock that Tiana lived through all of that, it was amazing!

While the girls were still relaxing, Prince Naveen planned a secret surprise for Tiana. He sneaked through the streets, all dressed like a Mexican with a sombrero and everything. He was planning on serenading Tiana with a song he wrote for her.

"Shh, come on, guys, follow me" he whisper as he walked slowly with his knees bend toward Tiana's restaurant, checking that she wouldn't hear him just yet. _Perfect! _He though.

"Thanks for helping me out on this Louis, I owe you one" Naveen said as he pat his alligator friend on the back

"Just remember this was your idea if the neighbours call the cops on us, so let's just get this over with" Louis said, making Naveen roll his eyes. Naveen got the band all set up "You guys know what to do, ok? On my cue" He was ready to do this, he smiled and felt confidednt. He stood in front of the restaurant, where there was a balcony on the front, which was Tiana's bedroom, he cleared his throat and pointed at Louis and the band "One, two, One, two, three, four..."

Inside the room

"No, I'm serious, Lottie, I almost ate a bug! Tiana exclaim, still telling her story to Charlotte

"Oh my gosh, Tia! That is unbelieveable! Charlotte laught/screamed while Tiana nod her head.

Then suddenly, Tiana hears the music and Naveen voice, singing, coming from outside.

"_What is up, little bug? What is up?_

A bit confused, she gets up from her bed and walks over to her balcony and when she looked down. She is shocked and smiles like "OMG! when she sees Naveen, wearing a Mexican sombrero and he smiles at her and he winks at her.

Then Charlotte walks out the room, wondering what the commotion is about

"Hey, Tia, what's going on..? she stops when she sees that Naveen going to sing to Tiana

"It's a serenade! How romantic! Charrlotte sigh as she holds her hands together and gives Tiana a light nudge on her shoulder. And Tiana rolls her eyes and she faces down at Naveen, as he starts say something up to her.

"Tiana, listen to the song because is a very special gift for you and it shows on how much I love you" he smiles at her and she smiles back lovingly as he starts singing.

"_What is up, little bug? What is up?_

"'_I've heard the news in the streets and in the bayou"_

"_When I soon found out that she wasn't, wasn't hoping around"_

"_I knew something was wrong"_

"_That pretty froggy girl"_

"_The one with the paralizing big brown eyes"_

"_She left me with big questions"_

"_And a lot of complication"_

"_I am not myself no more"_

"_Don't even want my crown"_

"_Can't concentrate or have fun"_

"_Cause I am missing her gourgeous face"_

Tiana was loving every second of it and she was in another world with her sweet froggy prince. But it was it was not much to the next door neighbours and the people of the town that could hear Naveen's musical number. Soon the phones of Tiana's restaurant were ringing and completing about the disturbance that was coming from there.

"If you people won't stop that racket, I'm calling the cops! A man on the other line of the phone, yelled angrily and quickly handged up

"Uh, Tia, I think they're going to call the cops on Naveen" Charlotte said nervously, interrupting Tianas daydream.

"Oh, no, no, no, please, I don't want them to arrest Naveen, please help me! Tiana begged

"Don't worry, Tiana. I'll came up with something to stall them long enough until Prince Charming leaves, let's see what can I come up with on the way down" Charlotte said and leaves Tiana alone in her room. Tiana watches her leave and turns back at Naveen.

On the way down the stairs, Charlotte found her friend Violet, looking at the window and watching serenade and was always in the same daydream as Tiana was but she was loving the music. Charlotte had to snap her out of it so she could help her. Then she bumped into Eudora

"Charlotte, dear what is it with that music outside? She asked

"It's a serenade that Naveen is doing of Tiana" Charlotte said with a smile

"Oh, how romantic! Eudora exclaim

"I know! But the neighbours are complaining about the noise and are going to call the cops on them, so Tiana wants to go stall them long enough until they leave, come on" Charlotte explain

"Oh, yes, yes, of course" Eudora followed behind her down the stairs

"Ok, let's go, Violet" Charlotte says as she walked toward the door

"You guys go, because I am going to keep enjoying the serenade" Violet said, like she was daydreaming

"No, you come with us and you help us, plus the serenade is for Tiana and you nothing to do here, so let's go! Charlotte said firmly and Violet groan in frustaition and she went with them out the door.

Naveen's eyes were glued to Tiana's face that had a sparkling smile as he started singing again

"_I remember when she was all, all covered in slime and mucus"_

"_But she was more than that to me"_

"_And I wish she was here with me"_

"_And if she doesn't run back into my arms"_

"_I will certainly die"_

That last part really surprised Tiana because he really did care about her! And she just kept smiling at him and staired at his ocre-colored eyes as he sang.

"_That pretty froggy girl"_

"_The one with the paralizing big brown eyes"_

"_She left me with big questions"_

"_And a lot of complication"_

"_I am not myself no more"_

"_Don't even want my crown"_

"_Can't concentrate or have fun"_

"_Cause I am missing her gourgeous face"_

While this was happening, police men were heading towards Tiana's restaurant with german sherpers dogs and with pistols, getting ready to arrest the disturbers. Charlotte, Eudora and Violet were having a bad time trying to stall them and trying to explain and talk things out but none of the wouldn't listen to them and they just ignore them as they ran out the doors of the police department, like an angry mob.

The girls gave up and they sigh in defeat as they watched them leave "I hope that Naveen has finished up because he's out of time... and freedom" Charlotte said while Eudora and Violet nod their heads.

Tiana smiles and blinks lovingly at him with a twinkle in her eyes as Naveen kept going with the song.

"_That pretty froggy girl"_

"_The one with the paralizing big brown eyes"_

"_She left me with big questions"_

"_And a lot of complication"_

"_I am not myself no more"_

"_Don't even want my crown"_

"_Can't concentrate or have fun"_

"_Cause I am missing her gourgeous face..!"_

Then Naveen takes off his sombrero and he pulls out a red rose and trows it up to Tiana as he sang that last part. And she catches it as the song ends and she holds it close to her like if she was holding him.

Naveen catches his breath as Tiana smiles and lovingly at him. He looks up to her and their into eachothers eyes. He knew that she loved him back same way that he did to her, he was ready to do this. It was time for Naveen to make his big announcement. He picked up a microphone and he said toward Tiana.

"Tiana, I wrote you this song because you mean a lot to me and you've changed this spoiled froggy prince for the better and I am grateful for all that you did for me and for giving me a chance to live a normal life and it turned out to be than I expected and so I want to return you that favour, so will you..? he started saying but soon was interrupted by Louis tapping his shoulder.

"What? Naveen ask, a bit mad

"Better speed this up, because we got company" Louis pointed at the cops and the angry mob, running toward them.

"Don't worry, I got this" Louis step in front of Naveen and he clear his throat and he roar so loud, that it stopped the angry mob. And that's when Charlotte, Eudora and Violet catched up to them, seeing that everything was up control.

"Thank you, Louis" he thanked and turn back at Tiana "Now as I was saying. Tiana, I love you and will you be marry me and be my princess? Naveen asked, smiling and it shocked Tiana again while all the people said "AW! Making Naveen raise his eyebrow like it was any of their business and he smile back at Tiana, waiting for her awnser.

"Naveen... I... I... YES! Yes, a thousand times yes! She screamed and headed downstairs. As she run outside all the people clap and cheered, and Tiana jumped into Naveen arms and he spin her around and the 2 once-frogs kissed, dearly, knowing that they were going to start a whole new life together.

**THE END!***

**AW! That was so romantic! By the way, I won my high school talent show 2 months ago (May 16) by singing this song. Anyways, just in case, I put the real lyrics of the original song just below, in Spanish and in English. Again, I don't own the song just my story and made up lyrics. Oh, I just wish I could upload the song and the music too so you can hear that it´s a great song. And By The Way, I wrote a Gnomeo and Juliet* story that is a bit like this one, so go and feel free to check it out in the Gnomeo and Juliet Archive and see what you think of it (: Anyways, I hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW! XOXO TPATFan16* (; & AMY 4EVER!***

La De La Mochila Azul

Por: Joseph Sasson

Amy, La Niña De La Mochila Azul

Que te pasa, chikillo

Que te pasa...

(Instrumental)

Que te pasa, chikillo

Que te pasa

Me dicen en la escuela

Y me preguntan en mi casa

Y hasta a hora lo supe de repente

Cuando oi pasar la lista

Y ella no estuvo presente

La de la mochila azul

La de ojitos dormilones

Me dejo gran inquietud

Y bajas calificaciones

Ni al recreo quiero salir

No me divierto con nada

No puedo leer ni escribir

Me hace falta su mirada

(Instrumental)

De recuerdo me quedan sus colores

Las hojas del cuaderno

Dice amores de borrones

Yo quisiera mirarla en su pupitre

Por que si ella ya no vuelve,

Mi salon sera muy triste

La de la mochila azul

La de ojitos dormilones

Me dejo gran inquietud

Y bajas calificaciones

Ni al recreo quiero salir

No me divierto con nada

No puedo leer ni escribir

Me hace falta su Mirada

La de la mochila azul

La de ojitos dormilones

Me dejo gran inquietud

Y bajas calificaciones

Ni al recreo quiero salir

No me divierto con nada

No puedo leer ni escribir

Me hace falta su mirada...

The Girl Of The Blue Knapsack

By: Joseph Sasson

Amy, The Girl of the Blue Knapsack

What happens to you, child? What happens to you?

What happens to you, child? What happens to you?

(Instrumental)

What happens to you, child? What happens to you?

What happens to you, child? What happens to you?

They say to me in the school and they ask me in my house

I knew until now it, suddenly,

When I heard call the roll and it she was not present.

The one of the blue knapsack

The one with ojitos dormilones

She left me a great restlessness

And lots of qualifications

Nor to the recreation I want to go out,

I do not amuse myself with anything.

I cannot read nor write,

I am missing her pretty face.

Of memory I have left, her colors of,

Two leaves of a notebook

And it says love between blotches

I would want to watch her in her writing desk

Because if she no longer returns

My hall will be very sad

The one of the blue knapsack

The one with ojitos dormilones

She left me a great restlessness

And lots of qualifications

Nor to the recreation I want to go out,

I do not amuse myself with anything.

I cannot read nor write,

I am missing her pretty face.

The one of the blue knapsack

The one with ojitos dormilones

She left me a great restlessness

And lots of qualifications

Nor to the recreation I want to go out,

I do not amuse myself with anything.

I cannot read nor write,

I am missing her pretty face...


End file.
